Celos
by Leanne Black
Summary: Los celos son algo peligroso, un sentimiento que juega con nuestra cabeza y que puede llevar por caminos oscuros y dolorosos.


**I**

Ron tiene 14 años y siente un monstruo grande y feo está creciendo dentro de él. No es algo que termine de comprender porque desde su punto de vista nada de eso tiene sentido. Claro que conoce los celos, con cinco hermanos mayores sería una tontería decir que es inmune a ellos.

Pero eso que siente es diferente. Tampoco tiene que ver mucho con los celos que siente hacía Harry, que es más parecido a los que le producen sus hermanos; si quisiera ponerlo en colores, sus hermanos y Harry tiene que ver más con el verde que con cualquier otro. Pero es que esto otro es de un rojo intenso, abrasador, un rojo que lo inunda, le hace hervir la sangre, le nubla los sentidos y lo hace regresar a esos instintos básicos, a esa sed de sangre y venganza que lo convierte en un cavernícola encolerizado.

Sacude la cabeza y aparenta una calma que no siente. Incluso actúa con desdén ante la situación, porque a él no podría importarle menos que Hermione Granger ande de la mano por ahí con ese estúpido jugador internacional de quidditch que es Viktor Krum, mucho menos que él la tome de la mano o de la cintura y se acerque a ella y bailen juntos… y es ahí cuando su sangre vuelve a hervir y no le parece tan mala idea practicar la cruciatus con ese tonto búlgaro que ni siquiera es capaz de hilar más de dos ideas juntas pero que tiene a Hermione idiotizada…

Azota la copa en la mesa en un intento desesperado por no cometer un asesinato delante de las narices de Dumbledore y medio ministerio.

-¡Me has manchado la túnica! – el grito encolerizado de Padma no hace nada por mejorar su humor de perros.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Qué te pida una disculpa?

-De ti no espero nada – la risa de Padma lo saca aún más de sus casillas.

Y lo único que es capaz de hacer es reír despectivamente y pasarle una servilleta torpemente por la mancha en su túnica, no quiere que continúe con sus chillidos infernales, quiere seguir odiando a Krum en paz y en silencio.

**II**

Hermione debería sentirse la chica más afortunada del mundo, tiene todas las miradas puestas en ella, todos los cuchicheos llegan su nombre pero hay algo que no la deja disfrutar de su momento y es que después de todo, no era así como lo había imaginado.

Viktor es divertido, de pocas palabras, claro está, pero ingenioso y atento. La llena de halagos y palabras dulces, toda su atención le pertenece, ella es la persona más importante, prácticamente la única que existe para él en medio de ese baile, sin embargo, hay algo que le hace explotar su pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

Son celos, celos de Padma porque ella puede sentarse al lado de Ron y reír con él, porque ella tiene todas sus atenciones, recibe esas torpes caricias por las que ella mataría…

Pero claro que Ron prefiere estar mil veces con Padma que con ella. Padma es bonita, delicada, una chica, algo a lo que Hermione ni siquiera puede aspirar a llegar a ser ante los ojos de Ron.

Suelta un suspiro amargo e intenta apartar de su cabeza las risas que vienen desde esa mesa porque le duelen demasiado y ella ya está cansada de llorar por Ron Weasley, por ese canalla que ni siquiera la considera una chica. Hermione respiró profundamente intentando controlar esos celos que se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en ira. ¿Por qué tenía que dejar que eso la afectara? No iba a dejar que nadie arruinara su momento.

-¿Te divierrtes?

-¡Claro! Eres un excelente bailarín.

Viktor soltó una carcajada como si no le creyera pero le dio un par de giros que demostraron lo contrario. A ella no le importó porque durante un segundo se olvidó de todo. Puede que Viktor tuviera su enorme y caliente mano en su cintura pero fue su mirada sobre sus ojos lo que consiguió que Hermione bailara como hipnotizada de la mano de Krum.

Y es que nadie nunca la había mirado de esa forma, como si fuera la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, una mirada que la hacía sentirse una chica.

**III**

Son contadas las ocasiones en las que Hermione se ha quedado con la mente en blanco, muchas si se tiene en cuenta que se trata de ella. La primera fue cuando sus padres le comunicaron, consternados y con lágrimas en los ojos, que su nana, su queridísima nana, había fallecido; ese fue un golpe tan terrible y doloroso que las palabras no salieron de sus labios durante un día completo. La segunda fue cuando el oficial Wyatt del ministerio le entregó su carta, le informó que era una bruja y que había una plaza con su nombre en el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería: Hogwarts, aunque en esta ocasión su mutismo sólo había durado unos tres minutos. La tercera le había llegado tan de golpe que ya había pasado la semana y su cerebro aún no arrancaba. En realidad se había quedado atorado en una sola imagen que le estaba carcomiendo el alma y su salud mental.

-¿Hermione? – la voz de Harry le llega increíblemente lejana, como si estuviera escuchando una radio mal sintonizada. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro que sí – responde después de un segundo. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Hermione puede ver que Harry pasa saliva y le rehúye la mirada, como si de pronto se encontrara incomodo.

-Te has pasado los últimos quince minutos con la mirada en blanco, estas pálida y ya es el tercer lápiz que rompes a la mitad – Harry cree que ha cometido un error al decir eso, Hermione lo puede ver en sus ojos.

Pero ella ya no puede responderle porque en ese momento se escucha una risita tonta justo detrás del estante de libros en los que Hermione tuvo su mirada clavada los últimos quince minutos.

Es ella, Hermione no tiene que verla para saber que es ella, sabe a la perfección que es ella. Reconocería su estúpida risa aún en medio de una batalla campal.

-¡Bésame Won-Won!

Es en ese momento que Hermione rompe el cuarto lápiz en su mano. Él está ahí, oculto detrás de un estante, besándose con ella, con la chica más estúpida que pueda existir. El conocido y amargo sabor de los celos le sube del estómago a la garganta para después envenenarle la cabeza. Siente que su cuerpo es insuficiente para contener las oleadas de celos y odio que la inundan. Puede sentir su temperatura elevarse y el mar de celos la va carcomiendo poco a poco.

-Si quieres podemos trabajar en la sala común…

-¡No! – Hermione está harta, no va a continuar escapando cada que Ron y la estúpida de Lavender se parecen por ahí para sus interminables sesiones de besos. Ella ha tomado una resolución y es momento de llevarla a cabo.

**IV**

Ron se tumba en su cama y corre los doseles. Nunca ha sido un tipo dado a los dramatismos, con cinco hermanos mayores nunca había tiempo para esas debilidades porque de lo contrario lo pagaría con burlas interminables.

Tiene un nudo en la garganta, un dolor en el pecho, un zumbido en la cabeza y un extraño hormigueo en la punta de los dedos. Él creía que sabía de celos pero aquello que siente en esos momentos va más allá de su comprensión. No quiere pensar en corazones rotos porque eso le parecen tonterías de niñas cursi y melodramáticas pero su imaginación le juega malas pasadas y él siente ganas de llorar.

Intenta poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa pero ¿a qué es lo que aspiraba él? ¿Qué es lo que esperaba que ella hiciera? ¿Qué lo esperara por siempre? ¿No se suponía qué ellos eran sólo amigos?

Ciertamente no era amistad lo que ella buscaba con Cormac. Ya los podía ver él tomados de la mano o bailando en esa estúpida fiesta de Slughorn y hasta besándose debajo del muérdago.

Son esas imágenes las que lo ponen mal, tanto que su corazón late fuera de ritmo. Seguro que da una imagen lamentable pero le duele saber que lo declararon perdedor aún antes de que pudiera presentarse a batalla. Porque Cormac ha ganado, se ha quedado con la chica que él quería para sí. Ron ya ni siquiera es capaz de sentir celos porque el dolor lo tiene destrozado por dentro.

Se le escapa una lágrima y todo se viene abajo porque está enamorado.

**v**

Que equivocado estaba. La han visto la cara de imbécil y él lo ha permitido. Esa voz en su cabeza sí que tenía razón aún cuando él se negaba a creerlo porque, después de todo, ellos eran sus amigos o por lo menos era lo que él suponía. Que equivocado estaba.

Él los ha visto, claro que lo ha hecho, por mucho que ellos quieran ocultarlo, por muchos que ellos finjan que no ha pasado nada. No es ningún estúpido, puede escuchar los susurros con los que se hablan, ¡por Merlín!, son tres personas en esa maldita casa de campaña, era obvio que se daría cuenta, más temprano que tarde.

_-Míralos_ – y eso hizo. Grave error. – _Ve como ella le sonríe, ve como él la toma de la mano. Quieren engañarnos pero nosotros somos más listos._

Claro que eran más listos y él no iba a permitir que le siguieran viendo la cara. Pero la traición era demasiado dolorosa y él ya no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlos.

_-Las tienes. No debes rendirte, ellos no son nada frente a ti_ – tenía toda la razón de nuevo. – _Se supone que él era tú mejor amigo, mira como te lo ha demostrado. Y ella, ¡ella es la peor! ¡Traicionó el amor que le tenías!_

El corazón se le encogió en un puño. Tal vez no lo habían puesto con todas sus letras pero Hermione ya sabía los sentimientos que Ron tenía hacía ella y aún así lo había engañado, le había dado ilusiones y le había roto el corazón.

_-¿Pero qué esperabas?_ – la voz en su cabeza se hizo aún más poderosa. – _No eres nadie y nunca serás más que otro rostro en la muchedumbre._

Esa siempre había sido su realidad: un pelirrojo más en medio de una familia numerosa, otro Weasley en Hogwarts, un don nadie en la vida de Hermione.

_-Ella busca fama, poder, dinero, posición, todas esas cosas que tu nunca podrás ofrecerle. No es más que una ramera interesada, ¿o por qué crees que salió con Krum, Cormac o Potter?_

Sí, eso era lo que Hermione era. Ella siempre se había rodeado de personas ricas y poderosas. Ella nunca lo amaría porque él era nadie, alguien al que los demás pisoteaban, un ser que sólo causaba lástima.

_-Esa asquerosa sangre sucia no sabe quién eres, no sabe de lo que eres capaz pero yo te puedo ayudar, yo puedo hacerte invencible, poderoso, rico. Yo puedo hacerte alguien. Todo mundo conocerá tu nombre._

Eso era lo que él quería más que nada en el mundo, ya estaba cansado de ser la sombra de los demás, de recoger las migajas de amor que le arrojaban. Ya estaba cansado de sentir celos de los demás, ahora quería que el resto del mundo estuviera celoso de él.

_-Ella será la que suplicará por tu amor, la que se arrastrará a tus pies. Te la entregaré para que hagas con ella lo que quieras._

Ron estaba a punto de sonreír y aceptar las proposiciones de su interior cuando los susurros lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaban de nuevo pero ahora sonaban más entusiasmados. Los celos hirvieron en su interior, hasta ahí llegaba. Era él ó Potter, Hermione tendría que decidir y por su propio bien, lo elegiría a él.

_- Nota de la autora -_

_¡Es mi cumple! _

_Y para celebrarlo les dejo esta historia que salió casi de la nada. Espero que les guste._


End file.
